Character Design: Kevin 'Morphling' Choi Keir Smith 1702294
Character Design: Kevin 'Morphling' Choi Smith 1702294 After finishing university Kevin was unsure of what to do with his future, his father thinks he is lazy and sent him off to live with his granddad to learn what the real world is like. Kevin is a young man who travelled from America over to South Korea to work for his grandfather to learn about ship building and fishing. Every day he gets up early with his granddad and begins to prepare for a hard day’s work at sea only to come back and continue to construct his granddads new boat late into the night. It was one day when Kevin was out at sea that he noticed the water was very calm. Trying to provoke the water Kevin began splashing it and taunting it. He noticed that his arms began morphing into a water like substance, he panicked and leaped back in fear, shouting for his grandfather only to look at his arms and everything to be as normal. He sailed back to port after a hard day’s work questioning what had happened, was it reality or just imagination? It was later that night when Kevin heard a loud bang, glass shattering all over the floor and the front door went flying across the living room. A S.W.A.T team had entered his granddads house to kidnap Kevin. The police knocked down Kevin as he tried rushing for the back door. Confused and fading in and out of consciousness, Kevin noticed 3 figures fighting off the police. One of the figures quickly grabbed Kevin and they made their escape. Kevin ultimately passes out. Kevin wakes up in an underground facility known as the resistance. These people are gifted with unique abilities that they use to save people just like them from the corrupt government. Kevin is one of these gifted people, he can change his arms to any material he touches and morph them into any shape he wants. But only under the condition if his mind is truly set on something he wishes to achieve. Kevin’s journey begins here, as he trains with the resistance to save others just like him. The resistances plan is to slowly wear down the corrupt governments plans. As time passes Kevin begins to climb the ranks of the resistance. He becomes one of the leaders of the underground camps and is a well-respected individual amongst the gifted. Being one of the underground leaders puts a lot of responsibility on Kevin, he isn’t allowed to visit any of his family or get in contact with them as the government could possible trace his whereabouts and track him down. His job involves trying to save as many gifted lives as possible and recruit them into the underground camps. Kevin’s ability is unique, and he plays important roles when sieging and defending his friends. Anything he touches he can draw out the materials that surface has and put it into his arms he then can shape his arms into any shape he wants sharp, smooth, hammer shape sword shape etc Unfortunately, Kevin is captured by the government due to a failed operation. He is then taken down to a secret facility locked away to work cruel and horrible hours. But his capturing is only used to his advantage as he begins to prepare a plan to break his way out with others.